Harry Potter and The Rise of Gobblestein
by NaruSaku1991
Summary: This story takes place twenty-three years after Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.


**Harry Potter and The Rise of Gobblestein**

**Written by; Blake Hosier**

**Approved by; J.K. Rowling**

**Copyrighted, 2015**

**Introduction:**

** Harry, Ginevre, James, Lily, Albus, Potter and Theodore Lupin were all on their way to the Hogwarts Express, they had just left Diagon Alley when all of the sudden Dolohov and another Death Eater apparated right in front of them and Albus instantly pulled out his wand and said "**_**Stupefy"**_**, Dolohov blocked it and than Theodore Lupin pulled his own wand out and screamed "**_**Diminuendo**_**" and that was all the Death Eaters needed to know that they were in trouble and than they removed their wands from the robes they were wearing and twirled them and then Dolohov said "**_**Avada Kedavra" **_**Harry was quick to retaliate in order to protect his godson from the killing curse and he threw a Cruciatus curse at Dolohov who said **_**"Protego" **_**Lily had jumped in front of Teddy, the one that the curse was aimed for, Lily died in his place. Harry, who saw that his daughter, Lily was hit by the killing curse, aimed his wand at the second Death Eater known only by his lastname, Lestrange and said something that his wife, Ginny thought she would never hear him say "**_**Avada Kedavra"**_** Harry had used the killing curse, a spell that he said he would never use, and than Lestrange was dead, with Lestrange dead, Dolohov retreated and as he left he muttered, "I did you a favor, Harry". Draco and his wife Pansy Malfoy, along with their children Astaria Malfoy and Scorpius Malfoy had all just walked past them and Draco had said in a friendly tone, "Hi Potter, getting into trouble with the Death Eaters again?" Harry looked up and smiled, and than replied, "Long time no see, Malfoy, what've you been up to since you lost your teaching job at Hogwarts as Defense against the dark arts professor?" Draco snickered and said, "So you heard about that have you?" and he smiled, "Well for your information Potter, I have been very busy trying to find another job before my wife goes into labor, but unfotunately no one will hire a former Death Eater like myself." Harry broke him off with a question, "So Malfoy, when's she due?" Malfoy chuckled, "She is due on October 30th, why do ask Potter?" and Harry's reply was, "What an unusual coincidence Malfoy, your wife is due on my birthday so you know what that means don't you?" Scorpius started to laugh as Rose Weasley his girlfriend, began creeping up behind Albus to scare him and Albus slowly began to pull out his wand to freeze-stun Rose and just as Rose was about to jump Albus, James jokingly pulled his own wand out and aimed it at Albus and said, "**_**Wingardium Leviosa"**_** and all of a sudden Albus was in mid-air and he started to laugh as he twirled his wand and said, "**_**Stupefy"**_** James went flying and landed right at Iva Longbottom's feet and he apologized saying, "that was one Nasty Gnargle" and Iva looked at him with a smile and said, "That's not a Gnargle, it's a Gorga, which is, much like a gnargle and it also looks like a gnome but gorga's are dangerously trickier than you think, so when did first see a gnargle?" Iva asked. James stood up after another three or so minutes and looked Iva in the eyes and said, I think you have a Wrackspurt in your brain because I can see something wrong with your eyes and Iva noticed that even though James was almost 2 years older than her, that there was a spark of true love between them, as she looked him in the eyes, she saw something that she had never seen before, Iva saw herself dressed in a white wedding gown walking through a garden, down an aisle filled with people sitting in chairs, towards an alter, saw that as she reached the altar James was the groom, she looked frightened and than she pulled her eyes away from James' sight and walked away, but as she was walking away James caught her gentally by hand and pulled her towards him, and Iva felt as if she wanted to pull away but didn't, as soon as she was within ten feet of him, she freely moved closer to him and once she was only three feet from his face she leaned in and kissed him. **

**Voldemort Reborn**

** "Awoooooooo!" Teddy screams, as if he saw the full moon which was in the sky that night and than Ginny noticed that he infact, did see the full moon and he was almost exactly like his own dad, Remus. Harry quickly pulled his wife and kids away from Teddy and they ran for it as Teddy transformed into a were-wolf because when Fenrir Greyback had been alive he bit Remus, and Remus became a were-wolf, now that very gene that had belonged to Remus was passed down to his son Teddy. Theodore Lupin learned that he could not only transform into a were-wolf but he could control himself more than a normal were-wolf, but he was still considered to be dangerous only during the transformation. Harry knew that Teddy could control his power as a Were-wolf and realized that as soon as the transformation was completed he and his family could safely walk up to see Teddy and find out if he was alright or if he needed something, Ginny remembered that Greyback bit Lavender Brown during the battle of Hogwarts and Lavender didn't die, she transformed into a wolf as well. Lavender had also become a member of the family because she had married George Weasley almost two years before young Teddy first learned he was a were-wolf. **

** Harry didn't know why Ginny was feeling sad and so he went over and talked to her, "Ginny, what's wrong you're crying, are you alright?" Ginny answered the Harry's question, "Harry darling, I'm Pregnant again" and Harry instantly felt happy and he said "well congradulations dear, what is a boy or a girl?" and Ginny replied with a sad voice, "or was pregnant again." Harry looked at his wife of seventeen years and said in kind of a questioning tone, "was? what do you mean, Ginny?" she said with tears in her eyes, "Harry I had a miscarriage just now and lost the baby," a voice called out in a familiar tone "Ginevre Muriel Lana Weasley-Potter!" and Ginny was like, "Oh No, not my full name again Dad, what did I do this time?" Arthur Weasley was only twenty three yards from where Ginny and Harry had been sitting and he started walking towards them, "What do want Arthur?" Harry asked, and Mr. Weasley's reply was, "Harry we need to talk about the attack on you and your family at Diagon Alley, first of all I'm so sad to hear that my grandaughter Lily is dead, how did she die if you don't mind me asking Harry," Harry was a little upset as well at his daughter's tragic death and than he answered and said, "Arthur, when Dolohov was trying to kill my godson Teddy, Lily stepped in front of him after Dolohov had used the killing curse and took the whole brunt of it in order to protect her as she would say, 'brother from death'." Arthur's response was what almost gave Harry a heart attack, "Harry, he's back from the dead." and Harry instantly knew who his father-in-law was talking about, and he said, "but how the moment I disarmed him, his curse rebounded, cause he used the Elder wand to try to kill me once & for all, but our wands went into a sort of **_**Priori Incantatum**_** like the first time he tried to kill me in the graveyard where he was reborn on his second rise to power, how can the Snake-head be back if he killed himself?" and it was when Ginny heard the term Snake-head and she knew who her dad was talking about and she said in a shocked expression, Voldemort is back, how is it possible?" and Arthur was astonished to hear his daughter use the Dark Lord's name for the first time in twenty-three years since Voldemort's last downfall and he was a little shaken when suddenly three Death Eaters came out of nowhere and began attacking them, one of them was Lucius Malfoy, Draco's dad. Draco was nowhere to be seen, Draco had considered the Parkinson's family to be the only Slytherin family ever to refuse Voldemort's offer of becoming Death Eaters so that was why he chose to marry Pansy. **

**Voldemort, a hero?**

** Meanwhile, at Hogwarts, Horace Slughorn was encouraging his fellow Slytherin house members to side with the Dumbledore's Army re-formed, Astaria Malfoy, and her brother Scorpius were among the first twenty-two Slytherin to ally with Dumbledore's Army and the Order of the Phoenix reborn. Elsewhere, an army of twelve Death Eaters, suddenly apparated and begin attacking Lucius and the two other Death Eaters, who were later identified as Charles Yaxley Jr. and Sevira Lestrange, Draco Malfoy's derranged cousin. Two of the twelve new Death Eaters came forth and took off their masks to reveal who they were, The two leaders of the twelve were, Kori Vienna Crabbe, (Vincent Elias Crabbe's wife) and Percy Ruford Weasley, Pansy Malfoy was happy to see her friend, Kori again, she was rumored to have been killed at the battle of Hogwarts when the bloody Baron's sword, was knocked out of his hand by Dolohov's disarming spell, the sword had gone flying towards Kori, Pansy thought she saw the blade of the sword plunge into Kori's heart. Ginny Potter saw her brother Percy among the Death Eaters who had defended them and she asked him, "Percy why did you betray us?" Percy's reply was, "What are you talking about, sis?" Ginny calmly mentioned that he was a Death Eater. Percy answers saying, "The twelve of us are not Death Eaters, we defeated the Death Eaters that were holding us prisoner at the Ministry of Magic, than we took their garments and masks, hid them so they couldn't be found, and changed into their robes and placed their masks on our faces and than we disapparated and reappeared here in the midst of a battle." then instantly, Fred and Lavender Weasley, Gregory and Elizabeth Runcorn, Karin and Karev Orsen, Neville and Luna Longbottom and Sarev and Katja Arangor removed their masks. Harry eventually realized that the Ministry was on their side. Suddenly, Isaiah Vladimir Riddle showed up and asked to see Harry. Harry stepped forward and asked Isaiah, "What do you want, son of Voldemort?" Isaiah replied, "I want to help you, my father has lost his mind, I want to stop him from regaining power, and please call me Gobblestein, friend of muggles, wizards, witches, house elves and goblins alike." When Harry heard that Voldemort's son was a friend to muggles, he openly welcomed their new ally, Harry came to realize that if Gobblestein had became friends with muggles, than Voldemort could as well. Harry offered Gobblestein friendship and a Muggle-born bride named, Leanne Black, one of Katie Bell's friends, but little did Harry know was that their new ally was hiding a secret from everyone, one that would reveal the truth of Voldemort's return, and kill all hopes of peace between the two worlds forever.**

**Voldemort the righteous**

** Cho Chang, and her husband, Seamus Finnegan appeared and began attacking Percy Weasley and the others who were dressed like they were Death Eaters. Ron and Hermione Weasley were both drawn into the battle when their youngest daughter Victoire was hit by a killing curse, Rose used the Imperius curse on Cho and made her disarm Seamus. Suddenly Dolohov appeared out of nowhere and began fighting, to Harry and his family everything was about to change for the worse when suddenly; Lily Potter appeared, Lily, who had been hit by Dolohov's killing curse, was some how still alive when Dolohov saw that Lily Potter was alive, he knew he hadn't killed her like he thought, so he aimed his wand at Albus and said, "**_**Avada Kedavra", **_**Lily saw her youngest brother fall to the ground a victim of Dolohov's killing curse and she instantly, aimed her wand at Dolohov and said, **_**"Expelliarmus" **_**and the wand in Dolohov's hand went flying, then Lily once again aimed her wand at him and just as she was about to conjure the spell she was planning to use she was thrown backwards by Voldemort's stunning spell as Sevira Lestrange had launched a killing curse at her. Harry seeing that his daughter wasn't actually dead, looked over to see his youngest child, Albus lying dead on the ground, he aimed his wand at Dolohov and said, **_**"Sectum Sempra" **_**Dolohov blocked it.**__**Voldemort saw Harry attack Dolohov and he aimed his wand at Harry and released a spell to disarm Harry. Ginny was kneeling on the ground next to the body of her son Albus who had fallen victim of Dolohov's killing curse, stood up with a hateful look of revenge in her eyes, aimed her wand at him and said, **_**"Avada Kedavra"**_** the killing curse hit Dolohov in the back and he died, Ginny then pointed her wand at Voldemort and just as she was about to kill him, she saw that her daughter wasn't dead, infact she was alive and Voldemort had her behind him, Ginny saw her daughter behind the Dark Lord, and then she saw Voldemort turn around and touch Lily's right arm with the tip of his wand and than she heard him recite, **_**"Morsemorda"**_** Ginny had seen that spell before at the Quidditch World Cup and the first time it was conjured The Dark Mark of Voldemort appeared in the sky. Ginny saw that her daughter Lily's right arm now had the Dark Mark upon it, and she knew that her daughter was now a Death Eater and than Ginny realized that she would now have to kill Voldemort and her own daughter, but what Ginny didn't know was that the wizard who was she about to kill was different this time around.**

**Harry Potter, Death Eater or Victim?**

** Harry's son, James fell due to the result of the killing curse which his cousin, Rose conjured, Rose had been keeping a secret from her family. She was a Death Eater, and had been so since her encounter with Lucius Malfoy two years earlier, Hermione had also become a Death Eater, twenty-one years earlier, she had been ordered to kill her sister-in-law, Ginny and than go into hiding when she was found to be a Death Eater. Ron had never known that his wife or daughter had become Death Eaters, and so when he found out that Rose killed her cousin, James, he than realized that his daughter was a Death Eater, he saw Hemione touch her right arm and then point her wand at Ginny and she said, **_**"Avada Kedavra"**_** Ginny was hit in the back of the head and she fell to the ground a victim of her sister-in-law's killing curse. Harry knew that Hermione had been a Death Eater, and he just let her kill his wife. Harry's arm began to burn and he looked down to see that his daughter Lily had placed the Dark Mark upon Harry's arm and Harry knew what had happened, He was now a Death Eater and Voldemort had won the war. Or did he?**

**Lord Gobblestein the Destroyer**

** Gobblestein had found out that Harry had been made a Death Eater, he launched a killing curse at him and it missed, Harry rebounded with his new signature move, the Killing curse, which missed Gobblestein by ten feet. Gobblestein saw his father and hurled the killing curse at him, Voldemort took and aimed his wand at Harry's wife and said, **_**"Ressurecto"**_** the spell had brought Ginny back to life. When Harry saw Voldemort restore life to Ginny, he realized that while everyone had presumed him to be dead, Voldemort had a change of heart and a change of mind, so he came back to prove he was different and that he had a new look at the world around him. It turns out that Voldemort's son, Gobblestein had been been the reason for his change of heart and later, Gobblestein became a threat to him, Voldemort saw all wizards and witches as equals (even, the Muggle-borns and the half-breeds), Voldemort reassumed his birth name Tom Marvolo Riddle, and took a muggle-born witch as his bride, Gobblestein son of Voldemort was actually the antagonist rather than a pacifist, he converted many wizards and witches to his faction, members of both the Death Eaters and the Order of the Phoenix had been corrupted by his outward appearence that they saw him as a ray of hope to both the Muggle and Wizarding worlds, when he was really a cold-hearted villain, much like his father once was. Gobblestein had wrested the title of Dark Lord from his father, and then he fashioned himself a new name, which would inspire dread throughout both worlds, that name is Lord Gobblestein the Destroyer. Tom Riddle knew that the only way to defeat this menace was for him to kill his own son, and then this threat would cease to exist.**

**Tom Riddle's Secret Weapon**

**Mariah Riddle, Tom's muggle-born wife was the only person who knew that her husband had a secret weapon, she even knew what is was but she wouldn't tell anyone about it. Finally, Ginevre "Ginny" Potter finally found out what is was when she overheard Mariah talking to her husband about a magic spell that would bring an end to Gobblestein's reign of terror. **_**"Claridsa"**_** is a spell that would cause Lord Gobblestein to temporarily lose his magic powers, and thus ending his reign of terror for a little while, What Ginevre didn't know was that Tom Riddle was the only one who could use this spell on his son or the spell wouldn't work. Harry had heard of a spell which his wife had brought to existance only three years prior, and that spell was **_**"Clarisda"**_** however, the two were totally different, **_**"Claridsa"**_** is a spell that would temporarily cause someone to lose their magic powers and **_**"Clarisda"**_** is a spell that would bring family members permenantly back from the dead and these family members would be ressurected in the physical appearence that they had when they died or were killed. Ginevre had been teaching Harry to use and master the **_**"Clarisda"**_** spell, this spell would be useful to use especially when Harry wanted to see his parents, his son, Albus and his godfather, Sirius Black again, and with this spell he could. Harry had use the spell once just to test it, now he would soon be able to use it and bring back all of his deceased family members. But, what Harry didn't know was that this spell wouldn't just bring back long dead family members, but it would also bring back anyone in his family even those who were his godfather's relatives.**

**"Clarisda"**

**Harry saw that if he could master the spell, he would even meet Regulus Black, whom he wanted to meet because Regulus was one of the twenty-four death eaters who ever betrayed Voldemort that lived for several years after their betrayal. A total of sixty death eaters had actually betrayed the Dark Lord, but only twenty-four of the sixty lived for several years after they betrayed him. He realized that he would even bring back Andromeda Black, the sister of Sirius, Narcissa and Regulus, mother of Nymphodora Tonks, Teddy Lupin's grandmother, the world famous witch who became the first ever witch who lived to see all three of Voldemort's downfalls and the rebirth of the two worlds that he destroyed each time. Harry had finally mastered the spell and he used it to bring back his entire family which included all of the Black family tree, he even brought back family members who were death eaters, he even brought back the three Legendary Peverell brothers who had received the Deathly Hallows, Harry had wanted to meet Ignotus Peverell the youngest of the three, who received the Cloak of Invisibility from Death, when it was his turn to die he gave his son the cloak and left this world, Harry got to meet all the people who had wanted to meet and then some.**

**Tom Riddle's Tale**

**Harry Potter had been curious about why his own family had become Death-eaters, he went to ask Tom about what was taking place, Tom mentioned to Harry that nothing is ever as it first seems, and neither were people, Draco Malfoy for instance had been Harry's enemy for so long only to become his friend later on down the road, Ginny had decided to get married to Harry after she learned her aunt Muriel had become a death-eater. Now things were coming to the clearing of Harry's attention, Severus Snape for instance had been a key member in the Order of the Phoenix, and his mission was to spy on Voldemort and his followers even if that meant joining them. Suddenly Harry began to understand that all he was fighting to defend was actually the evil that he wanted to be destroyed, and Voldemort was actually the hero. Harry soon learned that the professors at Hogwarts had been training him for a war that was actually over, the power of Magic not for control of the wizarding world or the world of muggles, seeing darkness rising inside the Ministry of Magic, Tom had left the Ministry to form an organization free from its clutches and its influence over both worlds, he told Harry everything even that James Potter (Harry's dad) had been a spy for the Ministry, and that his mother, Lily had actually been considered a death-eater, James fell in love with Lily not knowing she was an enemy and married her. Harry had learned that it was his own mother who had led Voldemort to Godric's Hollow to kill his father, but when James found out, his own wife had been the traitor he killed her and then Voldemort killed him, Tom had told Harry that he had never planned to kill the infant Potter boy, but give him another chance for a family. The Dursley's were his mother's family and Voldemort had given baby Harry to three of his fellow allies, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, and Rubeus Hagrid and he asked them to take baby Harry to his Aunt Petunia and leave him there with a note explaining that his parents were killed by an evil wizard, Voldemort also told them to watch over Harry until he was 11 years old when he would be old enough to receive his acceptence letter to Hogwarts and learn the truth about his parents, Harry would meet Hagrid the night of his 11th birthday when he would embark on the journey to Hogwarts.**

**The Truth about Voldemort**

**Harry was ecstatic when he heard that Voldemort had not wanted to kill the Infant Boy, Harry James Potter, he instead was only aiming to kill James Potter, Severus Snape had asked Voldemort to spare Lily, the boy's mother, Voldemort did what he could to save Lily from her horrible fate, On October 31st, 1991, Harry was only a year old, Godric's Hollow was attacked by Death Eaters, leading the assault was none other than Voldemort himself. Voldemort became the target of the Ministry, Voldemort sought out James Potter, when Voldemort found James Potter, Lily had already been dead and James was guarding Harry, from Voldemort. Severus ran through the door trying to kill James, when his Killing curse rebounded killing Lily, Voldemort came in and killed James, Severus was mourning the loss of his true love Lily, who had died at his hand. Sarev Arangor came in & defeated Peter Pettigrew, Rudolphis Lestrange defeated Sirius Black and Barty Crouch Jr. defeated Remus Lupin. Augustus Rookwood and Stanley Shunpike attacked Albus, Ariana and Abeforth Dumbledore and Isaac "Mad-Eye" Moody. Ariana fell when Albus tried to save Minerva McGonagall as well as Rubeus Hagrid from Rookwood's killing curse, another Death Eater came in, this was Gellert Grindelwald, he used the Cruciatus curse multiple times before he killed, Marlene McKinnon. Voldemort had called for a full-scale assault on Godric's Hollow, Voldemort's only target was James, he had wanted the child and it's mother to survive, but Harry was the only survivor at Godric's Hollow. Voldemort was not planning on harming the infant, he pointed his wand at Harry and said, "Harry Potter, The Boy who lived, may you live a long life, than a piece of Voldemort's soul latched onto the infant Harry Potter, thus making Harry a Horcrux.**


End file.
